


Cello (and the precarious situation of Sam's hair) <--- but don't worry because Benny ties it up for him

by shatterthefragments



Series: Musician Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cello, Musician Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-y kind of story where Sam plays the cello and works on his piece. Mentioned Sam/Benny isn't a large component in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cello (and the precarious situation of Sam's hair) <--- but don't worry because Benny ties it up for him

**Author's Note:**

> Their house is like the bunker because I like the way it looks. Also, Sam set up one of the bedrooms as his music study.  
> Probably out of character.

Sam pulled the wooden body up against his, paying no attention to anything other than the task at hand. He glanced up to make sure that his music hadn't shifted and then picked up his bow, rearranging his legs around his cello before beginning to warm up. His left hand moved along the neck, gently going over the strings, and his right rubbed the already rosined bow against the strings - testing each note, fiddling with the ebony tuning pegs until he deemed his instrument tuned. 

Choosing to do variations on the B flat Concert Major Scale, he poised his fingers in the starting position, but was interrupted by a CRASH! from the kitchen. 

Sighing, Sam gently laid both bow and cello into their cases. He glanced at them longingly, but ran to the kitchen to see what had happened. 

"Hey, sugar." Benny was in the doorway, as if blocking it, although Sam could lean up and see over him, and slid his hands around Sam's hips, turning him away a little.

"SAM! You should've seen it! We got all the pots and pans to stack on top of each other!" Dean was waving soapy hands around to accentuate, the pile of pots and pans around the sink the only evidence of the commotion earlier. 

"Don't worry, we've got it handled. You should go back and play like you wanted to. Dinner'll be ready in another couple o' hours." Benny stroked the side of Sam's face while he was shooting a bitchface at them. Benny could bet that Sam was wondering why they were doing something so stupid in the first place, but that wasn't important. "Wait! Before you go back, close your eyes."

As Sam closed his eyes, he felt Benny gather his hair up and tie it back, a satiny fabric brushing the nape of his neck. Then Benny brushed his lips against his and he turned away and strode towards his music again.

Reverently, he stroked the glossy wood and checked to ensure that the hairs on his bow were still at the tightness that he liked. Settling back in his chair, his thighs wrapped gently around his cello, he smiled to himself. He adjusted his grip on his bow and started to play.

Sam returned to the B flat Concert Major Scale, and did a repeat with tremolo. He practiced a Bach compilation for twenty minutes before digging out the piece that he was working on.

 Long, mournful tones reverberated through the house, sliding down into soft, quick notes and staccato noises that left you reeling. Soft flurries were often put in the midst of deep, strong, resonating chords. Anybody who could hear Sam's song was instantly entrapped within the whirlwind of emotion that shaped each note, each dynamic, and every articulation. The song was both beautiful and heartbreaking, but to Sam, it was a release...therapeutic. It was something that was bound to happen, Sam having played the cello for so long. 

Cello truly was Sam's first love. It had been there with him since before he was in his Junior High School band program, and had become his saving grace.  
Even now that Sam was happy and in love with Benny, Dean still in their house, the cello was as much a part of Sam Winchester as his body itself was.

He made a few pencil changes to his song and played it through again.

Sam already knew that this was a piece that would be changing and being continually added to for the rest of his life. But where he was right now, he felt that his song was finally complete. He looked up to see his two favourite people beaming at him, eyes damp. He could tell Dean was proud of him and Benny lifted his hand and kissed it.   
With his song, his lover, his brother, his music, and his life finally in order, Sam finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I don't play the cello [unless you count one 30min. lesson in 2012] so I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
